epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBabylonianBerserker1337/OrcaRock DISS TRACK "Deathsnipe"
You sound like a bitch, bitch Shut the fuck up When wikians become your haters You done? Fuck, your account's weird Alright You yellin' at the mic, you weird account We doin' this once Your account's weird, why you yellin' at the mic? Super Minecraft Girl just hit me on the text Last night I left hickeys on her neck Wait, you just dissed Nail, I'm perplexed Insult him in a comment, get roasted on the next, damn I'm really sorry you want us to have a heart attack Was watchin' Trump get elected on my TV Track Realized I forgot to call you back Here's that autograph for your daughter, I wrote it on a MAGA cap Orca, Rock, son, listen, man, dad isn't mad But how you gonna name yourself after a whale and call him bad The alt right's woke, eyes open, undeniable Supplyin' smoke, got the fire stoked Say you got me in a scope, but you grazed me I say one call to Loyg and you're Swayze Your reply got the crowd yelling, "Woo" So before you die let's see who can out-petty who With your corny lines (Assy you're dumb) Ow, Orca, ooh, but I'm alt right and getting more comments than you By 29 I had three blogs that had blew Now let's talk about somethin' I don't really do Go in someone's friend's blog bein' rude But you're a fuckin' mole hill, now I'ma make a mountain out of you, woo! Ho, chill, actin' like you put the chrome barrel to my bone marrow Gun, I bet you ain't a bow and arrow Say you'll run up on me like a phone bill, sprayin' lead Playin' dead, that's the only time you hold still Are you eating cereal, or oatmeal? What the fuck's in the bowl, milk? Wheaties or Cheerios? 'Cause I'm takin' a shit in 'em, Orca, no need for roasting material Dictionary Yo Ass, your last four blogs sucked Go back to Deadly Premonition, oh shoot, that was three blogs ago What do you know? Oops, know your facts before you come at me, lil' goof Luxury, oh, you broke, bitch? Yeah, I got money unlike you I'll burn it in front of you, ho Younger me? No, you're the libtarded me It's funny, but so true I'd rather be moderate me than libtarded old you 'Til I'm hitting old-aged still can fill a whole page with a 10 year old's rage Got more fans than you in your own community, lil' kiddy Go play, feel like I'm babysitting Lil Tay Got Killerface's okay so you spent your whole day Makin comments just to fuckin' dig your own grave Got you at your own wake, I'm the billy goat You ain't never made a top blog next to no Wonder, no Drak Next to JKGame, and that L4S ho, you about to really blow Orca, they'll be putting your name Next to JohnLeJohn, next to Frankie, die, motherfucker Like the last motherfucker sayin' Nail in vain Alien brain, you Satanist (yeah) My biggest flops are your greatest hits The game's mine again and ain't nothin' changed but the locks So before I slay this bitch, mwah, give George Hamburger a kiss Gotta wake up Saturday to this (the fuck?) Bein' rich, aimed by some prick usin' Nail's name to hate In a state of bliss 'cause I said his goddamn name Now I gotta cock back, aim, yeah, bitch, pop champagne to this It's your moment, this is it As big as you're gonna get, so enjoy it Had to give you a career to destroy it Lethal injection, go to sleep six feet deep I'll give you a B for the effort, but if I was three Foot 11, you'd look up to me, and for the record You would suck a dick to fuckin' be me for a second Lick a ballsack to get on top blogs Give your life to be this solidified This mothafuckin' shit is like Rambo when he's out of bullets So what fuckin' good is a Orca when it's out of wata? Had enough of this tatted-up hate commenter How the fuck can him and I battle? He'll have to fuck TCalderon in my flannel I'll give him my sandals 'Cause he knows long as I'm Assy, he's gon' have to live in my shadow Exhausting, letting off on my best friend Like a gun barrel, bitch, get off me You dance around it like a sombrero, we can all see You're fuckin' salty 'cause young Stoff's balls-deep inside of Haxdude Your rage comments, your salty attitude You suck better, I rap better That a death threat or a love letter? Little white toothpick Thinks it's over a pic, I just don't like you, prick Thanks for dissing me Now I had an excuse on the mic to write, not alike But really, I don't care who's in the right But you're losin' the fight you picked Who else want it, Orcs? Attempt fails, budden, L's Fuckin' nails in these coffins as soft as Cottonelle Deathsnipe, I will not fail, I'm with the Doc still But this idiot's boss pops pills and tells him he's got skills But Orca, the day you put out a hit's the day Alligator Andy admits That he put the tip out that got Nikki banned, ah I'm sick of you bein' whack And still usin' that mothafuckin' insult, so let's talk about it (let's talk about it) I'm sick of your stupid ass mouth Need to get the cock up out it before we can even talk about it (talk about it) I'm sick of your dumb pic and username Just 'cause you look in the mirror and think you're Assy Assassin (Assy Assassin) Don't mean you are, and you're not about it So just leave my dick in your mouth, and keep Nail out it You fuckin', oh And I'm just playin', Alligator Andy, you know I love you Category:Blog posts